This application claims the priority of German application 197 26 928.1, filed in Germany on Jun. 25, 1997, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a drawing apparatus in a press or similar forming system, having a one-part or two-part blank holder and at least one pressure cylinder for the counterholding during the drawing and ejecting of the formed workpiece.
For preventing danger to operating personnel working in the tool area, training presses, for example, must block the movement of the pressure cheek and thus of the blank holder(s) during press stoppage. For this purpose, hydraulic circuits have been used which, however, cannot ensure absolute safety. For example, a soiling of the seat valves cannot be excluded so that the pressure cheek of the drawing apparatus and thus the blank holder which is accessible on the outside will start to move.